digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon
Biyomon is a Bird Digimon, resembling a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head, and a ring on one of her legs. Biyomon's Japanese name is "Piyomon". Its English name is a misspelling of the Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. It can move its wings skillfully to grabs things but flies poorly because of that. Usually, it lives on the ground, but will fly into the sky to escape from danger. However, as its flight ability is at the same level as Patamon's, it regards him as her rival. Biyomon dreams of becoming a Birdramon and flying through the sky, and dreads becoming a Kokatorimon, which cannot fly. With a curious nature, it likes to peck at the heads of Tanemon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In lines 10 and 19, Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon with a Digi-Egg equipped or Airdramon without.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Biyomon card, titled "PF TA Plus III", increases a Digimon's TA by 6.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Biyomon help to fight SkullSatamon in episode 43. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Biyomon is Kosaburo Katsura's partner and one of the six Rookies which make up the party. This one male, he is capable of digivolving to a whole host of Digimon, though his main evolution is Birdramon, displayed in one battle against the player prior to joining. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Biyomon is a fighter capable of digivolving to Birdramon then Garudamon. Digimon Racing Biyomon is one of the racers, digivolving to Birdramon and capable of de-digivolving to Yokomon. Digimon World Biyomon is found in Gear Savanna. When you first meet Biyomon it will run away from you and every time you do it it will run again. The aim is to corner it between you and Your Digimon. It gives up and goes to the City to work in the item shop (the big one). Digimon World 2 Biyomon digivolves into Airdramon, Veedramon, Saberdramon or Birdramon depending on stats. You can find a Biyomon in Meditation Dome and another in File Island. Digimon Digital Card Battle Biyomon is a Red Card, which has 510 HP, 350 circle attack, 179 triangle attack, and 130 ist attack cross attack. His support card is boost own attack +200. Digimon World DS Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon at level 19 with 60% friendship or Saberdramon at level 18 with 95 speed and 210 bird exp. Biyomon DNA Digivolves with Dorumon to become Aquilamon. Biyomon is found in Limit Valley. Attacks *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Flaps her wings, creating green flames in front of it, then shoots it out in a spiraling flame. *'Pecking Attack' (Hard Beak): Pecks quickly at its enemies. *'Ostri-Kick' (Ostrich Kick): Does a backward flip-like kick. *'Talon Twist' (Spiral Wing): Cartwheels at her opponents, attacking them with her talons, claws and beak. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Bird Digimon Category:Chick Digimon